El Adiós II: Regresa a Mí
by EriiNess
Summary: "Lo único que quería hacer era regresar, volver el tiempo atrás, olvidar todo lo pasado y recuperar mi antigua vida..." / Continuación de "El Adiós"  a pedido de ustedes :  , NessiexJake, Rated M: lemmon inconcluso y temas no recomendables para -16


El Adiós II: Regresa a Mí

Si tú no estás aquí no se qué diablos hago amándote…

**Prólogo**

Lo único que quería hacer era regresar, volver el tiempo atrás, olvidar todo lo pasado y recuperar mi antigua vida. Necesitaba volver a ver a quien dominaba mis pensamientos, a quien había amado tanto y aún seguía amando… Necesitaba a mi Jacob.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hoy se cumplían dos meses de mi partida. Todo este tiempo me la pasé encerrada a no ser por las pocas veces que salí de caza. Tío Jas me acompañó aquí en Texas, en esta cruel y espantosa estadía lejos del que había sido mi hogar. Por supuesto, papá, mamá y los demás habían intentado venir a visitarme y conseguir llevarme de vuelta a Forks. Pero yo no di mi brazo a torcer, preferí quedarme aquí, por más que quisiera regresar. Ya me habían librado a mi suerte hace tiempo atrás y no quería arriesgarme a que eso pudiera suceder nuevamente. Además, aún nadie me había explicado el por qué de ese repentino alejamiento.

Los días pasaban lentos, aburridos, dolorosos… Era despertar, ver como mi propia vida pasaba delante de mis ojos y volver a dormir. Era esconderme a llorar constantemente, intentando escapar de mi penosa existencia y, sobre todo, de mis recuerdos.

Jasper hizo todos sus esfuerzos para que al menos mejorara un poco, pero no consiguió nada. Eso me hacía sentir más culpable porque por mí él también se veía sofocado por el dolor. Pero yo no podía evitarlo, me estaba dejando morir y cada día que pasaba era aún peor que el anterior.

Vivíamos en una pequeña casa alejada de los puntos más poblados. Ninguno de los dos quería mantener contacto con la sociedad, al menos no con la común.

Como hacía tantos años atrás, Jasper planeaba terminar con cada neófito salido de control que hubiera. Solo que esta vez contaría con mi ayuda. Ambos decidimos que sería bueno que aprovechara a explotar mis capacidades vampíricas, así por lo menos tendría algo con que entretenerme.

Sorprendentemente resulté ser una gran luchadora en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mi don era particularmente útil. En todo este tiempo, Jasper me ayudó a ampliar la aplicación de mi habilidad hasta conseguir introducir no solo imágenes sino también pensamientos en la mente de mi rival con solo establecer un mínimo contacto corporal.

Mi móvil sonó escandalosamente, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Era imposible que alguien se contactara conmigo, además de mi tío Jas, porque nadie tenía este número telefónico. Observé a Jasper con mirada confusa, intentando descifrar lo que sus ahora rojizos ojos decían.

-Te dejo a solas Ness…- alcanzó a decir antes de irse.

-Hola- la voz me salió prácticamente ronca. Tenía la boca seca y pastosa.

-Renesmee…

-No… Tú no…- casi dejaba caer mi teléfono celular al piso. Una lágrima rodó inmediatamente por mi rostro mientras se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- pregunté empujando a las palabras para que salieran.

-Jasper… Pero no lo culpes, yo fui quien lo siguió y obligó a hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres Jacob? ¿A caso no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti?- dije atropelladamente. Era una estúpida mentirosa. Lo único que quería hacer era lanzarme a sus brazos nuevamente. Pero ya lo había lastimado tanto… Yo no lo merecía… Por eso era mejor que estuviera lejos de él, por mucho que me doliera.

-Nessie… -escuché como su voz se quebraba y su respiración se volvía mucho más audible. –No lo entiendo… Yo… Sabes que te amo.

-Si llamas para esto estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

-Es que… ¡Rayos Ness! Yo no se qué diablos pasó por tu cabeza que hizo que cambiaras así. ¿Cómo demonios se te puede ocurrir que yo estoy mejor sin ti? Tú no te imaginas lo que fueron estos dos meses para mí.

-Claro, si para mi fue sencillísimo.

-Regresa Ness, por favor…

-No lo haré Jake, olvídalo.

-Pero necesito verte… ¡Maldita sea, lo necesito demasiado!- notaba la ira y el dolor entremezclados en sus palabras. Si supiera que yo también lo necesitaba, tanto o más que él incluso.

-No puedo Jacob, ya lo decidí… No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

-Si es tan difícil, ¿por qué lo haces? Regresa a mí amor, vuelve con todos los que te amamos.

-Si, que vuelva con quienes me dejaron sin explicación alguna. Seguramente, voy corriendo.

-Tú también los abandonaste Nessie… Me abandonaste a mí, que nunca te dejé.

-¿Crees que me fui por algo que hiciste? ¡Por favor Jake! Solo lo hice por tu bien, porque no puedo soportar lastimarte como ya lo hice.

-¿Y esto no es lastimarme? Explícame Ness porque, aunque lo intento, no logro entender. Desde ese día que te fuiste, en que me dijiste que era el adiós, no dejé de pensar en ti. Traté de mil maneras encontrarte pero no dejabas pista alguna… Hasta que Jasper vino aquí a dar noticias tuyas.

-No debería haberlo hecho.

-No deberías haberte ido.

-Ya no lo digas.

-Lo diré cuantas veces quiera. Tú perteneces aquí, a Forks, con tu familia y conmigo.

-Ya no más, ahora no pertenezco a ningún lugar.

-Al menos déjame verte una vez más.

-No…

-Vamos Renesmee… Solo una vez, para asegurarme de que estás bien… Si es que puede decirse estar bien a tu forma de vivir.

-No sabes nada ahora… Aunque si, ya no soy la niña mimada. Ahora soy una luchadora, alguien que pelea por sobrevivir.

-Vuelve conmigo amor… Soy yo quien debe protegerte y cuidarte por siempre.

-Solo una vez… Y no vuelves a contactarte conmigo. Promételo.

-Lo prometo, así luego me parta en mil pedazos… Al menos tendré la alegría de verte otra vez, de tenerte junto a mí.

-Nos encontraremos esta tarde, a las afueras de Forks, en el mismo lugar donde me viste partir la última vez. Y ve solo. Si hace falta, que Seth o quien sea haga guardia en los alrededores para que mi familia no se entrometa.

-No creo que haga falta.

-Como sea, es solo una advertencia. No quiero ver a nadie.

-Te esperaré allí, en el comienzo del crepúsculo.

-Adiós Jake.

-Adiós Ness… Te amo pequeña.

Corté la llamada y guardé mi móvil en uno de mis bolsillos. No podía creer que hubiera accedido al pedido de Jake. Era lo peor que podía hacer, sabía que de solo tenerlo frente a mí querría quedarme allí por siempre, sin importar nada más. Y eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Me eché boca arriba sobre la hierba del jardín delantero de mi casa a mirar las nubes que pasaban por sobre mi cabeza. Jasper estaba a pocos pasos, pensativo.

-¿Sabes Ness? Tus sentimientos están tan fundidos el uno con el otro que ya me están sobrepasando… Tus ondas emocionales son demasiado fuertes y confusas nena.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió con Jake?

-Nos veremos esta tarde… No puedo creer que esté permitiendo que eso suceda.

-Sabes que ese chucho no es de mi agrado Ness… Pero, en serio, eres su mundo. Lo eres todo para él. Es la única razón por la que tu padre permitió que estuvieras con él.

-No me ayudas Jasper.

-¿Por qué no te das otra chance Renesmee? Esto no es vida.

-Lo es para mí.

-Solo mírate… Te escucho Nessie, cada noche… Lloras y gimes de dolor en tus sueños y no dejas de repetir su nombre. Y cada vez es peor y me lo haces sentir Ness. Tu vacío abrumador, tu tristeza…

-Pero es lo mejor…

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quién?- siseó. Sus ojos me calaron hasta los huesos al encontrarse con los míos. –Tú no has visto a tus padres… Están muriendo por dentro cada día de tu ausencia. Toda tu familia está así. Y Jake ya no encuentra un motivo para vivir más que la esperanza de volverte a ver. Con tu decisión solo consigues más dolor Renesmee.

-Calla por favor. Tarde o temprano tendrán que entender que esto es lo más conveniente.

Me puse de pie y fui directo a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Se que todavía era muy temprano, pero no resistiría por mucho a mi tío diciéndome este tipo de cosas.

Extrañaba tanto a todos… A mis papas, a mis tíos, a mis abuelos… Cada uno de ellos era de vital importancia en mi vida y no los tenía. Extrañaba lo cariñosa que era Esme, las bromas de Emmett, las compras con Alice… Extrañaba todo de ellos, de mi hogar, de Forks.

Me puse unos shorts de jean rasgados, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y mis Vans negras. Vestimenta acorde y práctica para correr por el bosque y parajes desolados, aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor ir descalza.

Bajé las escaleras a velocidad inhumana, acostumbrada ya a haber desarrollado mis habilidades vampíricas, que predominaban por sobre mis características humanas. Jasper seguía en el mismo lugar que antes.

-Me voy ya, quiero estar allí puntual.

-¿Dónde se verán?

-En donde lo vi por última vez, a las afueras de Forks. Llevaré mi móvil por si acaso, no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo.

-Eso si es raro.

Salí pitando del porche, siguiendo un rumbo que recordaba perfectamente. Había deseado ir allí miles de veces, y miles de veces me detuve a mí misma, frené mis crecientes impulsos de volver y me quedé estancada allí en mi propia soledad.

Corrí como nunca lo hice, incluso más que el día que escapé de Forks. La necesidad de volver era aún más imperiosa que la que me había arrastrado a irme aquella vez. Pero era tan peligroso… Yo lo sabía, el tenerlo conmigo de nuevo haría más difícil y dolorosa la separación, y no estaba segura de poder soportar algo así… Una vez más. Suficiente tenía con el dolor que ya sentía, arraigado indisolublemente en mi ser, en cada pensamiento. Yo, que creía que tendría una existencia eternamente feliz, me había equivocado tanto, había jugado a ser la princesita del cuento sin fin y había terminado como cenicienta luego de pasadas las doce. ¿Pero a caso cenicienta no tuvo un final feliz después de todo?

Fueron las horas más intensas en todos estos meses de ausencia y separación impuesta. No dejaba de rememorar, de ver pasar a través de mi mente las imágenes de mi vida anterior, de Jake, de mis padres, de todos. Mi niñez, mi fugaz juventud, toda mi evolución. Pero lo que más me estresaba eran mis sentimientos encontrados, el remordimiento de haber abandonado a todos los que quería, la confusión interna que se me planteaba y la seguridad total de que sería incapaz de soportar otra partida.

Había sido tonto de mi parte creer que la felicidad duraría por siempre, que las cosas se mantendrían tal como estaban, en su estado de perfección. Había construido mi casa sobre la arena y la tormenta había barrido con sus cimientos, haciéndola pedazos. Y ahora estaba viviendo en ellos, sin siquiera intentar erigir nuevamente mi morada. O, tal vez, intentándolo pero fracasando catastróficamente.

Frené mi ritmo frenético unos metros antes de llegar al claro, sabiendo que Jake aún no había llegado, pero que no tardaría en hacerlo. Faltaba poco para el comienzo del crepúsculo, del principio del fin.

Me senté sobre un tronco caído que no recordaba que estuviera allí la vez anterior, apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y recargando el peso de mi rostro entre mis manos.

-_Breathe for love tomorrow, 'cause there's no hope for today… __Breathe for love tomorrow…_

_-__'Cause maybe there's another way_- Jake apareció de entre los árboles, terminando el estribillo de la canción que estaba cantando. –Nessie…

Alcé mi rostro y mordí mi labio, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Jacob se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado en silencio. Pensaba qué palabras decir.

-¿Crees que haya otro camino Renesmee?- preguntó por fin, refiriéndose a la última estrofa que él mismo dijo.

-No lo se… Yo encontré el mío.

-¿Segura de eso?

-No, pero me conviene estarlo.

-Te extrañé amor, demasiado- me estrechó entre sus brazos, envolviéndome en su denso y agradable aroma, sumado al reconfortante calor que emanaba.

-Yo también Jacob- apoyé mi frente contra la suya, con mis ojos cerrados, manteniendo mi respiración pausada. _Breathe for love tomorrow. _¿Pero a caso había un mañana?

-Reconsideraste la posibilidad…

-Lo pensé, pero es complicado Jacob… Tengo miedo de que otra vez todo se derrumbe.

-Sabes que yo nunca te dejaría… Se que en el pasado cometí errores pero juro que fue por no ver. No veía lo mucho que te lastimaba, pensé que estaba tomando las decisiones correctas… Solo vi lo equivocado que estaba ese día, aquí mismo- se puso de pie y se alejó apenas unos pasos de donde yo estaba, dándome la espalda. -Tú no sabes lo que fue para mí enterarme de tu intento de…- sus palabras se quedaron allí en su garganta, sin poder salir.

Odiaba recordar ese momento, pero lo tenía intacto guardado en mi memoria. Y muchas veces se repetía en mis sueños, una y otra vez, con una caída interminable y un dolor insondable que me destruía.

Había saltado del acantilado hacia las oscuras y heladas aguas de La Push. Mi cuerpo debilitado se había sumergido irremediablemente en ese ir y venir de olas furiosas, dando paso al castigo más grande que jamás hubiera vivido, incluso mayor que por el que pasaba actualmente. Mis pulmones se ahogaban en un fuego espantosamente aterrador y punzante, reclamando el oxígeno que tanto les hacía falta. Pero yo había decidido no dárselos, quería morir ese día, no quería volver a despertar nunca más.

Pero el destino no quería eso para mí. Se ve que alguien, en algún lugar, disfrutaba perversamente con mis miserias y desgracias, con mi sufrimiento diario, con mi padecimiento eterno.

Leah me rescató esa tarde, pensando que así me liberaría a mí y a todos los que me rodeaban. Se había equivocado gravemente y me había impuesto una cadena que me anclaba a una vida inútil.

El cuerpo de Jacob tembló bruscamente apartándome de mis pensamientos pesimistas y haciéndome volver a la realidad que ahora tenía ante mis ojos.

-No lo repitas Jake, no quiero oírlo…

-¿Crees que eso hubiera sido lo mejor? Si Leah no hubiera aparecido, tú no estarías aquí hoy Renesmee- las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Jamás lo había visto tan débil como en ese momento, derribando la barrera de su orgullo masculino.

-En ese momento pensé que así lo sería Jake, ahora no estoy tan segura de ello. Aunque no puedo decirte que estoy cien por ciento arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

-No puedo creer que lo digas.

-¿Para qué me citaste hoy Jacob? Hagamos esto lo más rápido posible o será peor para ambos- dije intentando que mi voz no me traicionara y se quebrara, y casi lo consigo.

-Necesito tenerte conmigo de nuevo amor, ya no puedo seguir resistiendo. Cada día que pasa es más triste que el anterior, es una lenta agonía. Sin ti ya nada tiene sentido…-se arrodilló ante mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, mirándome a los ojos.

¿Por qué no podía rendirme a su pedido? ¿Por qué no dejar lo pasado en el olvido y volver a intentarlo? Si volvía a caer al menos tendría la certeza de que había tratado de recomponer las cosas con todo mi esfuerzo. ¿Y si no? Volvería a ser feliz como siempre había sido. No tenía nada que perder, al contrario, tenía todo por ganar. Entonces, ¿por qué dejar pasar esta oportunidad que la vida me daba?

-Yo también te necesito Jake, demasiado… Y si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a Jasper…-dije sintiéndome extraña.

-No me hace falta, yo confío en ti y se que dices la verdad mi Nessie. Solo me basta ver a tus ojos para saber que es cierto.

-Prométeme que nunca te irás de mí- le exigí en una súplica.

-Nunca mi vida, sabes que dependo de ti. Soy incapaz de soportar una existencia sin ti… Por favor, regresa a mí- acarició mi mejilla dulcemente y le sonreí.

Me alzó en sus brazos y luego volvió a apoyarme en el suelo, observándome fijamente. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que había una duda que lo incomodaba, aunque no tenía idea de cuál exactamente.

Me puse en puntillas de pie y lo besé en sus labios con timidez. Era raro, pero a pesar del amor que nos profesábamos, Jacob y yo nunca habíamos dado el gran paso.

No pude evitarlo y coloqué mis manos en sus ardientes mejillas para mostrarle imágenes de nosotros juntos, sellando nuestra unión indisoluble. Él sonrió complacido y lo comprendí: había estado pensando en ello hacía unos minutos atrás.

-¿Segura que es lo que quieres?- preguntó pegándome a su cuerpo, jalándome de mi cintura.

-Si amor- le respondí mientras mis mejillas se sobrecalentaban. Ya deberían de haber tomado un suave tono carmín.

-Pero, aquí… Será nuestra primera vez Nessie, yo quería que fuera especial- dijo apenado.

-¿Qué más especial que hacer el amor con la persona que más amas en el mundo?

-Prometo ser cuidadoso amor- concluyó y me besó, esta vez de un modo más apasionado.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa, enviando descargas eléctricas al resto de mi cuerpo al sentir su piel cálida rozando la mía. Me dediqué a acariciar su cuello y luego su cabello, gesto que sabía que él adoraba.

Lo había extrañado tanto este tiempo pero solo ahora podía afirmar con total convicción lo importante que él era para mí. El probar sus labios nuevamente era como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto luego de meses de sed sin saciar.

Rocé con mi lengua su labio inferior, pidiendo un permiso que ya tenía concedido desde siempre. Su lengua chocó con la mía, envolviéndola en caricias húmedas que me hacían desear aún más de él. Él estaba hecho para mí en todos los sentidos.

-Te amo- susurró sobre mi boca, deshaciéndose de mi camiseta y tirándola a un costado.

-Y yo a ti… Siempre lo haré- respondí acariciando su torso desnudo. Tantas veces lo había visto así pero recién ahora podría disfrutar plenamente de él.

Suavemente me recostó contra la hierba apenas húmeda y se colocó sobre mí, sin dejar caer ni un gramo de su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Sus besos se extendieron por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, topándose con mi incómodo ajustador, el cual desprendió de un tirón. Jake gruñó contra mi piel, trazando figuras imaginarias sobre mi vientre con sus dedos mientras yo envolvía mis piernas a su cintura, besando suavemente su mandíbula.

Rápidamente sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y se deshicieron de mi short, dejándome solo con mi ropa interior. Él aún conservaba sus bermudas, pero no tardé mucho en sacárselas.

Me sentía totalmente confundida, con un sentimiento de alegría inmenso pero con las dudas carcomiendo mis entrañas. Pero esta vez no dejaría que me ganaran: él era mi vida, mi razón de ser y mi destino sería estar siempre con él, por más pruebas que nos pusiera la vida. Las enfrentaríamos juntos.

-¿Estás lista amor?- me preguntó mientras retiraba mi última prenda. Me limité a asentir y a transmitirle todas mis sensaciones a través de mi don, sonriéndole.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Querido diario:_

_El solo pensar que hace apenas una semana atrás estaba en Texas junto a mi tío, sufriendo como una condenada, hace que me sienta todavía peor por lo que hice y por las decisiones que tomé._

_Se que para mí era lo mejor, pero si tan solo hubiera sabido que las cosas podían mejorar como lo hicieron, jamás habría pensado cosas como aquellas._

_Desde aquella tarde en que Jake y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez, mi vida volvió a dar un giro de 180 grados. Fue como volver a nacer, como despertar de un sueño eterno del que no podía escapar._

_El reencuentro con mi familia fue el volver a encontrarme con mí misma. Estaba en casa, en donde pertenecía, con las personas que me querían a mi lado. Y esta vez por siempre._

-¡Nessie!- mamá me llamó desde la sala de estar, a lo que ni siquiera respondí.

Me dirigí escaleras abajo a encontrarme con ella y mi padre, que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones que allí había. Rose y Emmett habían decidido salir a cazar a los alrededores de la mansión y Jas y Alice seguían en el shopping haciendo unas cuantas compras, así que solo quedábamos nosotros y mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme.

Hoy habíamos elegido quedarnos en la auténtica casa Cullen en vez de pasar el día en nuestra cómoda cabaña en el medio del bosque. Había sido un regalo de bodas de parte de mis abuelos y, si bien no contaba con grandes lujos, nosotros nos habíamos contentado con vivir allí.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-Rose acaba de llamar hace unos instantes y nos pidió que fuéramos con ellos, así que prepárate que nos vamos con Edd en unos minutos.

-Yo ya estoy lista ma, podemos irnos ahora.

-Perfecto… Rose dijo que nos espera una sorpresa.

-¿A si?

-Bella… Se suponía que no le dijeras nada.

-¡Papá!

-Ya vámonos niñas.

Los tres salimos a velocidad vampírica de casa, corriendo a través del bosque con una gracilidad digna de ser admirada.

Desde chica me habían gustado las sorpresas, y esta no sería la excepción, sobre todo después de las cosas que habían pasado en estos últimos meses. Así que, para ser sinceros, estaba realmente emocionada por aquello. Mis tíos eran expertos en este tema de las sorpresas, por lo que fuera lo que fuera que tuvieran preparado sabía de antemano que me iba a encantar.

Sin embargo, controlé un poco aquella reacción de niña pequeña que quiere todo de inmediato y me prometí darme el tiempo de disfrutar cada instante, cada segundo. Tenía toda una eternidad para hacerlo y, al fin y al cabo, había regresado a casa. Había regresado a donde siempre pertenecí.


End file.
